


【瑜昉】心是孤独的猎手 07

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】心是孤独的猎手 07

07

黄景瑜掰开尹昉的臀缝抽出来。场面很糟糕，穴口软烂红肿的一圈，正泌出被堵久了的精液，黄景瑜手指探进去仔细抠弄了会儿，又低头查看自己的海绵体，万幸的是没有流血。他连自己都未察觉般长长地松了口气。

刚过零点，云层薄又透，月光穿透整片落地窗罩落在尹昉身上，将他染成月牙白。趴着的背脊拱起两片肩胛骨，在冷硬空间里感受不到丝毫生气。

黄景瑜从床头柜的裤袋里抽出烟和打火机，点燃后拢着手掌猛吸一口，踢开拖鞋走至床尾，弯腰将堆叠的薄被捡了起来。摸着还算干净，随手一扔，盖住了床上尹昉大半个身子。

四肢大张地靠坐在沙发上，仰着脖子连抽半根烟后，黄景瑜的脑子总算清醒过来。  
做不到真正去伤害他，又无法彻底拒绝，也放弃不了与自己较劲。什么时候变成了拖泥带水的性格，甚至变得跟女人一样矫情，连自己都感到厌烦。

以前并不是这样。

黄景瑜在遇到尹昉以前没有经历过爱情，过早的性觉醒让他比同龄人都显得成熟，因为性向的关系，也不愿在他人对自己的好感上花费时间和精力。比起思考爱情是什么东西，还不如单纯地当作生理需求来对待。男人是上下半身可以分离的动物，前一晚可以跟陌生人肉贴肉地干一炮，隔天就能记不起对方的脸。黄景瑜早期在社交网络上认识的圈内人大多是这样的氛围，他自己也有几次类似的经验，只不过肉体的发泄容易厌倦，就跟看色情片一样，私下传阅时兴奋叫好，其实看过就知道那些画面总是过于直白，体会不到官能上真正的愉悦。

黄景瑜很快对它失去性趣，也是在循环往复的空虚中开始了对爱情模糊的向往。  
——渴望遇到一个想接吻想拥抱想做爱，让他自然产生欲望的人。

与尹昉见面是在大二前的暑假。现在无数次去回忆仍然记忆犹新。

当时已经是学生会成员的黄景瑜提前返校准备大一新生的欢迎会。那天的工作很简单，把表演道具整理好放进箱子里，搬去另一栋楼的活动中心就好。本来约了三个人，没想到两个本地生临时跑去约会放他鸽子，结果苦力活全摊到他头上。一来一回的机械运动跑了两个多小时，最后一趟下楼时脚下没注意，东西就撒了一地，几只民族风的小花鼓咚咚咚地滚下楼梯，有一只还跑进了二楼右拐的走廊里，害得黄景瑜沿路弯腰拾捡，秋老虎刚过的残暑天里，立刻变得汗液横流浑身湿腻。

尹昉就是在这个时候出现的，手里握着的小花鼓左右摇了摇，发出清脆的声响。他走到黄景瑜身前问，“同学，是你的？”  
黄景瑜抱着个大箱子，有点着急地往前递，“对，放这儿就行。”  
尹昉手里夹了根烟，那是一种不常见的烟身呈咖啡色的，烟雾特别浓重的烟。黄景瑜不自觉地皱着鼻子嗅了嗅，在混着汗液的热气里闻到了一股淡淡的樱桃味。当时他留着蓬松的短发，额角渗出的汗已经打湿浏海。尹昉大概是看他难受，于是抬手帮把他浏海往上拨了拨，“要我帮忙吗？”  
“啊？不用了。”黄景瑜倒也没避开，又加了句谢谢。尹昉比他矮半个头，抬起的眼皮上有一颗黑色的痣，看他的眼神微微带着点笑意，他让他等一下，转身折回就近的办公室，等出来时那根烟不见了，手里一条青草绿的棉质手帕，塞进黄景瑜的上衣口袋里，“一会儿擦擦汗。”

指尖残留的余烟飘过鼻尖，并不难闻。

真的很奇怪，他穿着最普通的白衬衫，抽着不常见的烟，原本应该是令人不舒服的氛围，但画面却很干净——是成年人的姿态，又裹着一股清明的少年气。是黄景瑜至今遇见过的男性里，只要见过一面就能留下印象的，与旁人可以鲜明区分开来的，全新的类型。

那时候他太年轻了。当时并不觉得，后来回想起来那幅画面就像有了魔力，在之后的过程中不知不觉变质，产生了强烈的移情作用。

 

身后的尹昉发出动静，黄景瑜咬着烟回头，见他撑着手臂翻过身，抓过一只枕头垫在腰下面，边难受地呻吟边慢慢躺平。  
“几点了？”尹昉问，气音微弱。  
“零点刚过。”  
“不睡觉想什么呢。”  
黄景瑜拿起手里的玻璃缸弹了弹烟灰，总不好回答想着对你一见钟情的事儿吧。  
“坐那干嘛，过来。”尹昉轻轻拍了两下床单，嗓音细软无力，像在他心口上挠痒痒。  
黄景瑜抬起的胳膊一滞，他知道为什么会感到焦虑了，无论表现得多冷漠，说多难听的话，尹昉也不会真正流露出受伤的样子。就是这种自然散发着的毫无自知的亲密感，让他不得不竖起刺来对付他。  
黄景瑜急急戳灭烟，几个大步走至床头开始套裤子。  
“你要走吗？”尹昉问。  
黄景瑜不理他，将烟和打火机胡乱塞进口袋里。  
“别走。”尹昉扣住他的手腕，与被折腾惨了的样子相反力道大得很，疼得黄景瑜皱起眉。  
“能抱我去浴室么？”他另一只手臂也握住他，脸上绽开一个虚弱的笑容，“腰没感觉了。”

黄景瑜掀开被子，尹昉两条腿懒懒地分开着，精液沾得到处都是，臂部连着床单，大概体内还积着一些，黄景瑜记不清自己要了多少次。他穿过腿弯和腋窝将尹昉从床上抱起来，即使板着脸动作算不上温柔，也无法阻止尹昉缠紧他的脖子将脸埋进他的颈窝里，发出疼得倒吸凉气的声音。

男人骨子里的东西是相通的，喜欢对方示弱，享受占有欲。即使尹昉的身体已是成年人的丰润，可无论拥抱亲吻还是做爱，他总是能被黄景瑜牢牢掌握。就像此刻依偎在他怀里，轻易让他变得心软。

温热的水升腾起来，尹昉半眯着眼，一只手臂挂在浴缸边缘，什么都懒得动。黄景瑜见差不多了才关掉水龙头，进到里面坐下，腿贴着腿支开尹昉的股间开始清理。  
“我想抽。”尹昉将脑袋搁在手臂上。  
黄景瑜为了不想说话才去叼了根烟回来，见他直勾勾地盯着自己不放，只能从齿缝里凑出一句，“你已经戒了。”  
“就抽一口。”尹昉用大腿磨他。  
黄景瑜有点烦，两只手浸在水里不方便，勉强凑过去，示意他自己拿。但是尹昉做了个更大胆的举动，仰头贴住他的唇，探出舌尖从他齿间将烟蒂卷了过去。黄景瑜咂嘴骂了句操，插在尹昉里面的手指一个用力，刚好按在敏感凸起的腺体上，激得尹昉衔紧滤嘴猛吸一口，直接呛出了眼泪。  
呛得眼眶发红，蜷起的脚指仍然勾着黄景瑜的腰，报复成功的男人却抿起唇，忍不住嘴边得逞的笑意。  
尹昉本来还浅浅地咳着，见他一笑便收平了呼吸，咬着烟蒂缓缓吐出烟雾。  
食指突然弹出一串水珠飚到黄景瑜脸上，“开心了？”  
温和又宠溺的语气让黄景瑜表情一僵，这才反应过来被耍了，立刻恼羞成怒地掬起一把水泼过去。好端端的画面一下子变成互相缠斗，水位高出缸缘哗啦啦地溢出，容下两个成年男子本就显得拥挤的空间，没过几分钟就搞得一塌糊涂。

尹昉按着黄景瑜的肩膀伏在他身上，腰肢经过一番折腾已经完全使不上力，只能软软地塌浸在水里。他们气喘吁吁地对视，氛围里荡漾着一丝微妙，挪不开的眼神里，尹昉的手先摸上了黄景瑜挂满水珠的脸庞。他的视线在年轻水亮的皮肤上一点点逡巡，流转后停留在对方薄红精致的嘴唇上。

尹昉眼睑轻阖，低头覆了上去。

这是一个足够让黄景瑜心动的吻。尹昉又厚又翘的嘴唇厮磨着他，带着不可言说的珍惜，连呼吸都是小心翼翼地喷在间歇碰触的鼻尖上，痒痒热热，让整个胸口变得稠软温暖。

紧闭的气息破开一道小口，黄景瑜回应了他。在尹昉探出鸟翅般霎动的舌尖时，撬开他的牙齿，与他烫热地勾缠在一起，一旦真的吻上，就黏腻得怎么都分不开了。互相啜着上下交叠的唇瓣，再反复地扫荡齿列和腔壁，最后将舌尖吸得发麻，抓住对方的脑袋深深地吮吻。

尹昉蹭着黄景瑜的脸颊，大口汲取氧气，吻得肿热的唇贴在他的耳骨上，伴着小声呢喃，“你还是喜欢我的。”

空气凝滞，即便是一瞬也足够了。黄景瑜提起他的后颈撕扯开来，年轻人喘息起伏的胸膛跟他一样情动，说出的话却像利箭般将彼此打回原形。  
“尹昉。”黄景瑜喊他的名字，舔了舔唇才开口，“对，现在我可以说喜欢你，甚至爱你，但我不知道它能维持多久，也许几天，也许几个月，也许明天醒来我就后悔了，我没有信心。”  
他抹了把脸，像是下定决心般，“你看你这次也被我折腾得够惨的，就当是补偿了我，以后咱们两不相欠吧。”

尹昉一时没反应过来，被推开后狼狈地吃了口水，甩着满脑袋的水渍叫住黄景瑜，“我真的做了这么不可原谅的事吗？”  
他咳了好几声才止住，红着眼睛盯视黄景瑜的背影，“如果你指的是我的婚姻，我现在就可以解释给你听，对方叫谭清，她有一个很相爱的同性恋人。我们各取所需，她同意跟我协议结婚，我提供精子让她获得一个孩子，没有你想像的其它任何关系。”  
黄景瑜握紧拳头，猛地一脚踹在门板上，“连孩子都有了，你他妈跟我说没关系。”  
“体外授精而已。”  
“那也是你的孩子！”黄景瑜拔高了嗓子。  
尹昉哗啦一声从浴缸里起身，“我对他没感情，以后也不会有任何接触，这是对谭清的尊重，也是我自己的选择。”

操，黄景瑜胡乱撸了把头发，“好，我就问你一句，你做这些选择时，有没有考虑过我？”  
尹昉神情一怔，沉默了。  
黄景瑜追问，“哪怕是一丁点儿，有没有？”  
尹昉对上他怒意渐显的眼睛，“景瑜，你知道原因并不在这里。”  
“比起维系爱情，当时的你和我都做了更自私的选择，这才是我们分开真正的原因。现在你反过来追究，是在跟我过不去，还是跟你自己过不去？”

黄景瑜瞳孔紧缩，下嘴唇被咬出分明的齿印，提了口气才抖着嗓子回话，“对，你说得都对，爱情和个人前途，我选择了后者，是我决定毕业后继续留在那边工作，想着以后把你一起接过去，在国外领证结婚，想着你不能忍受的话分开几年也没关系，我从来不给空头承诺，等我真的做到了才有资格重新追求你。”  
他顿了顿，讽刺一笑，“因为我不是对你有信心，是对我自己的爱情有信心。”  
“结果他妈还真是，等我眼巴巴的跑回来只想见你一面时，你在干什么？正在跟一个毫无关系的女人商量结婚生孩子。”

尹昉听得嘴唇一张一合，却无法去反驳，感情的事如果单纯分对错就不会这么难理了。  
但黄景瑜下一句话让他彻底僵立在原地。

“我以前傻才会觉得爱情经得起任何考验，但我现在觉得，爱情就是折磨人的东西，我宁愿当初没认识你。”

尹昉动弹不得，他感到手脚发冷，切身体会到什么叫如坠冰窖，他甚至控制不好喉舌仿佛被冻得碎裂般的颤抖，即使明白黄景瑜从来都是直话直说，但这也太伤人，像一把锉刀磨着柔嫩的心尖而过，溅出了血肉渣子。

他突然想起重逢那晚黄景瑜隔着烟雾说话的样子，一时之间脑中纷乱无比，犹豫和挣扎剧烈撕扯着他的神经，只能狠狠拧了把胳膊，强迫自己冷静下来。

“你说分手后的三年里，我不知道的多了去了，那你有没有想过，在你离开的那两年，也发生了很多你不知道的事。”  
尹昉脸色苍白，过度消耗的情事和黄景瑜接近残忍的攻击让他看上去脆弱不堪。  
但他还是上前握住了眼前同样冰冷的手，“不需要听说，不需要第三者，等你想清楚了来找我，我会全盘告诉你。”

黄景瑜背对尹昉，偏过脑袋闷声不响，最后手腕一转，挣脱了他。


End file.
